Midnight Cavern Confession
by Fnafqueenforever234
Summary: I just fell in love with this show and I fell in love with these two! So I thought why not? Please enjoy


Ms. Bustier's class went to a campsite for holiday. It was almost nightfall by the time they reached the site. Everyone but Chloe set up their tents.

"Let's get some shut eye and than have fun tomorrow." Adrian said. Everyone nodded and headed inside their tents.

"Ivan!" Mylène said. Ivan stopped and looked at Mylène and smiled.

"Yes?" He said.

"I wanted to wish you a goodnight." Mylène said. Ivan smiled and he held out his hands. Mylène placed her hands on top of his and Ivan closed his hands gently. He bent down close to her.

"Goodnight Mylène. Sweet dreams." He whispered in her ear. Mylène flushed and Ivan looked at her. Mylène looked around before she kissed Ivan's cheek and rushed to her tent. Ivan was red in the face and Kim smiled.

"Dude! You gotta ask her out." Kim said as he clapped his hand on Ivan's shoulder. Ivan looked at Kim and sighed.

"I-I can't! I always screw up when I try." He muttered.

"Find a time when its just you two and ask her. Simple." Kim said. Ivan walked into their tent and sighed.

"I hope so." He muttered. Mylène was inside her tent.

"Way to go girl!" Alix said. Mylène smiled and shut her eyes. Morning arrived and everyone and as soon everyone was up they all wondered what to do.

"Let's go swimming!" Nino suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ivan was in his trunks when he spotted Mylène.

"Good morning Mylène. H-how did you sleep? Were you warm and comfortable?" He asked. Mylène smiled and nodded.

"I did, thank you for asking." She said. Ivan smiled and looked around.

"Well don't let me keep you Mylène." Ivan said. Mylène nodded. Ivan looked around before he bent down and kissed Mylène on the cheek. Then Ivan ran down to the beach. Ivan made it to the beach and the boys started a water fight waiting on the girls.

"Geez the girls are taking forever right?" Adrien tried to change the subject. "Oh look! It's Mylène!". Ivan turned and saw his "so called friend" walking towards the group of boys. His face flushed scarlet as she approached. Kim however was not so easily distracted and sent a stream of water at Adrien who had to dive behind Nathaniel's bag to avoid getting soaked. A green water gun peeked out from inside Nathaniel's bag.

"You look cute Mylène!" Nino shouted, cheekily nudging the large boy beside him. Ivan shot a dirty look and Nino smiled.

"Uh, thanks?" She smiled. She was cute. She wore a simple, white one-piece with tassels. Ivan cleared his throat and walked onto the beach. Mylène flushed lightly as Ivan smiled.

"Y-you look...wow! I mean uh...". Mylène giggled at his stuttering.

"Thank you Ivan." She said. He looked at her and saw Kim out of the corner of his eye. Kim was giving him two thumbs up as in saying go for it. Ivan swallowed and scratched the back if his head.

"Hey Mylène, I was wondering something." He said.

"What is it Ivan. "I was wondering if you um...if you wanted to hang out later?" He said. Mylène smiled.

"Sure." She said. Ivan smiled and soon felt a water stream hit him. He looked to see Nino laughing. He ran after him. Mylène walked up to the dock and sat with Alya and Mari. The three talked while the others played and splashed. Ivan watched Mylène in admiration. Mylène was laughing and splashing with the other girls. Mylène caught his eye and waved. Ivan blushed lightly before he waved back. Soon it grew dark and everyone returned to the campsite and changed. Kim started the fire and everyone was eating hotdogs. Everyone soon got up and said their good nights. Ivan stayed out and watched Mylène crawl into her tent. Ivan sighed and looked at the lake. His eyes grew and he looked at the site. He quietly snuck down and smiled.

"Psst! Mylène! Wake up!" Ivan whispered softly as he touched her cheek softly. Mylène eyes opened and she gasped. Ivan was soaking wet from head to toe, in his boxers.

"Ivan wha-" She started.

"I want to show you something! Come on!" He whispered as he disappeared from the tent flap.

"Wait! Ivan." Mylène begged him. She got out of her sleeping bag and hurried out. Ivan was down by the dock and she saw something amazing. The lake was glowing. She walked up to the dock and Ivan was stretching. His back was very masculine. Mylène flushed before she walked up next to him.

"Ivan what is it?" She asked. Ivan looked at her and smiled.

"Come with me and I'll show you!" He said softly but excited.

"Ok I just need my bathing su-".

"Mylène please trust me! The water is luke warm. Perfect temp for your underwear." He said. Mylène looked at Ivan and then his eyes. Those blueish grey eyes told her that everything was alright. She smiled and nodded.

"C-can you give me some privacy?" She asked sheepishly. Ivan closed and covered his eyes with his hand. Mylène quickly stripped and sighed.

"O-ok. Lead the way." She said. Ivan opened his eyes and smiled. Mylène was a little shy but he grabbed her hands and held them gently.

"Do you trust me Mylène?" He asked as he moved a lock of hair out of her eyes. Mylène smiled and nodded. He smiled and Ivan crawled carefully off the dock. He held his arms out and Mylène jumped. He caught her and there was no noise. Ivan pulled Mylène out until he couldn't reach. Mylène gasped and looked at Ivan. "Ivan...I'm scarred." She whispered. Ivan smiled softly at her.

"I promise to not let go." He whispered. Mylène sighed and smiled. Then Ivan swam bout 20 meters from where the dock was.

"Ok hold your breath!" He said. Mylène took a deep breath along with Ivan. Ivan held Mylene's hand and lead the way. 10 meters or so, before Ivan saw the cave's entrance. He swam up and Mylène took a deep breath of air. Ivan was smiling when she opened her eyes. The water was too deep for Mylène but Ivan was standing on the bottom. Mylène treaded water and a few feet away from him. Ivan looked up and Mylène did too. She gasped. The ceiling was full of calcite crystals of blues and whites.

"Wow..." Mylène breathed.

"Yeah...wow." Ivan repeated. But Ivan's gaze was not on the crystals but Mylène. Mylène looked at him and he flushed. He smiled and swam around. Mylène was slowly getting tired and Ivan noticed. He bit his bottom lip but then swam up to her. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. He had two open hands and Mylène looked at them. She slowly placed her small hands into his larger ones. He pulled her close and placed her hands on his shoulders. He then looked at Mylène.

"Wrap your legs around my waist. I can stand and you look like you need a break." He said avoiding her eyes. Mylène blushed lightly but slowly wrapped her legs around Ivan's middle. He was well built even though it didn't look like it he was. Mylène's one leg slipped and she slowly slipped under. Ivan quickly grabbed her waist and wrapped his arms around her. Mylène giggled and Ivan nervously chuckled.

"S-so what do you think?" Ivan asked to make thing less awkward.

"Its beautiful. T-thank you for showing me Ivan." Mylène said. The two met one another's eyes and froze. Both lost in a colorful world of honey and grey blue. Both felt heat rise to their cheeks. "Mylène I was wondering..." Ivan started but he turned quiet. Ivan traced Mylène's eyebrows down her nose and at her lips.

"Wondering what?" Mylène asked. Mylène traced from the little blonde tuft of hair down his eyes, nose and met his lips too. Ivan noticed Mylène staring at his lips.

"Wondering if we could..." He started as he slowly and hesitantly reached forward.

"We could..." Mylène repeated as she moved slowly too.

"Be more." Ivan said. Both slowly closed their eyes as both pairs of lips met one another. It was a soft gentle kiss that lasted only a second. Ivan's eyes shot open as he realized what he had just done. He pulled back and Mylène had a confused look.

"S-sorry! I-I crossed the line didn't I?" He mumbled. Mylène grew a tiny smile and she placed a hand on his cheek. Ivan looked at her hand before he met Mylène's honey gold eyes once more.

"No...you didn't." She said as she leaned in closer. Ivan moved one of his arms and held her under her thighs. He lifted a hand up and placed it on one of Mylène's cheeks. He gently rubbed her cheek.

"Be more what?" She repeated what he said previously.

"Be more than friends?" He said. He looked down at the water. "W-will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he looked up at her. Mylène's eyes grew and sparkled.

"D-do you really mean it?" She asked. He nodded as he sheepishly grinned at her.

"Yes! I will be your girlfriend Ivan!" She said. Ivan smiled brightly and kissed Mylène as he cupped her cheek. Mylène closed her eyes and held Ivan close. It was a kiss that both could feel the happiness, love, devotion, and relief all at once. They pulled back and both laughed quietly. Soon both stared deeply into one another eyes.

"We should head back." Mylène said.

"Yeah..." Ivan said both neither moving. They soon laughed and shared one quick kiss before heading back. The trip back seemed longer than the trip to the cave itself. Ivan lifted Mylène onto the dock before he did himself. Mylène grabbed her clothes and Ivan grabbed her hand. He quickly and quietly rushed her over to his tent. He snuck around and grabbed a towel. He gave the towel to Mylène and she dried off quickly. She handed the towel back to Ivan and he dried off. Ivan grabbed his shorts and threw them on. Mylène dressed in her leggings and felt her shirt.

"Oh no! Its soaked." She whispered. Ivan grabbed his shirt and smiled.

"Here! Use mine." He whispered.

"But what about-".

"Don't worry Mylène! I'll be ok." He reassured her. Kim who was Ivan's tent buddy wasn't in the tent. Ivan's eyes grew and Mylène came rushing out of her tent.

"Kim and Alix are sleeping together!" She whispered. Ivan rushed over to see Alix's feet next to Kim's nose both sound asleep. Ivan looked at Mylène and blushed.

"Y-you can sleep with me Mylène." He mumbled. Mylène smiled and grabbed Ivan's hand.

"Come on! Let's get some shut eye." She said. The two both walked back over to Ivan's tent. He held the door flap open.

"Ladies first." He said. Mylène smiled and kissed Ivan's nose. Ivan smiled dopishly and went in after Mylène. He tried to make Mylène's side more cozier. Ivan lied down next to Mylène and wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"You warm enough?" He ask. She nodded and nuzzeled up close to Ivan. "Goodnight Ivan." She whispered as she fell asleep. Ivan smiled and placed a kiss on top of Mylène's head.

"Goodnight Mylène." He mumbled as he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
